Sterling Archer
by moviequotesaremylife
Summary: A young boy learns he's a demigod after a horrible tragedy. In lieu of this tragedy he embarks on a journey to find his godly parent. He gains friends and enemies. Finding a new home and family comes along the way. But will he ever be able to find his mom? I'm not really sure what genre to put this in. Rated T for now. I'm not sure how intense this is going to get.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! First one on here. So this first chapter is a little gory and sad. It's also rather short. The chapters will get longer, I promise.**

 **I don't own anything to do with Percy Jackson or Camp Half-blood. If I did the movies would follow the books exactly and they would not be the horrible monstrosities that they are.**

Chapter 1

Sterling Archer never knew his mother. His father had known her for only a few months. In that time, she conceived him before disappearing. Nine months later he had turned up on his father's doorstep with a note from his mother. 15 years later and she still hadn't been heard from.

Sterling and his father lived in a cabin and lived off the land. His prized possessions were the bow his dad had made him and the silver arrows.

The day that started Sterling down the path to the rest of his crazy life had been like any other. He and his father were out hunting. Tracking a herd of deer through the forest. Upon nearing where the deer were resting they pulled up short. Using their own form of sign language his father instructed him to move to the left while he went to the right.

Sterling drew his bow taught and took his aim. His father was doing the same across from him. As he was releasing the string something came bounding out of the woods to his left. He jolted in surprise and his arrow flew askew. The deer bolted away.

The creatures were large canines. Wolves, but as they turned towards where he was concealed he saw a frightening intelligence in their eyes. He tried to remain still so they wouldn't notice him. But some of them still came charging towards him. He ran towards his right as they chased him.

His father called out to him as the wolves jumped into the bushes he'd been in moments ago. That was a mistake. A few of the wolves ran in the direction of his voice. Sterling ran towards his dad.

A wolf jumped at him and Sterling sent an arrow flying into its throat. He made his way to where his dad was trying to fight off some of the wolves. Two were already wounded by his father's arrows.

One of the wolves caught up with him and tackled Sterling to the ground, digging its sharp claws into his jacket and back. He let out a scream of pain as the wolf began to maul his back.

The familiar twang of his father's bow string was heard as he was rescued. The wolf on his back collapsed in a heavy heap. Which he pushed off as he got to his feet. His father was standing a few feet away shooting at any wolf that tried to get near him. But that left the grown man open to attack from behind. One particularly large wolf pounced him, knocking his bow away. Man and monster wrestled for a moment before the wolf bit at the man's throat. It was stopped by a hand thrust into its maw.

Sterling tried to react quickly to grab his bow. His wounds didn't agree with the motions. His dad's hands were bloody and soon couldn't be lifted to defend himself anymore. The wolf took his chance. Digging its teeth into the man's neck.

A shot of panic and adrenaline overruled the pain in Sterling's body and he shot a silver arrow straight into the heart of the monster. It fell over in death releasing its grip on his dad's throat.

The few other wolves that were left, fled the area. The ones that had been killed were crumbling to dust. Sterling dropped to his father's side, who was struggling to breathe. "Dad!"

The dying man made an attempt to speak but only succeeded in coughing up blood. Sterling desperately tried to staunch the blood flow as he cried. "Don't die Dad. Please. You can't... you can't die."

"I love you son. Remember that." His dad choked out.

"No! Please!"

"Ster-sterling. There's something you need to know. Your Mom..." more blood flowed out of his mouth. "...was a Greek goddess. You're a demigod." He broke out in desperate coughs.

Sterling was sure he'd misheard. "What?" He asked.

"Demigod...(cough)... You need to...(gasp) run... (gasp)... take my jacket, it's...(mumble)...you. monsters...danger..." His father's voice faded out as he gasped his last breath, his eyes fluttered closed.

"Dad!? Dad! No!" Sterling sobbed out over the still form. He shook the man before beginning CPR. There was no reaction. His dad was dead. He huddled over the body sobbing and screaming for his father.

But he didn't have a long time to do this. Because howls broke through the air, the wolves were returning. He hated to leave his father's body there. But he felt the truth of his father's words. He was whatever this "demigod" thing was and he was in danger. So he took his father's jacket off the body, grabbed his bow and quiver and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Just a continuation from last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. i hope you enjoy reading it. The chapters will get longer. As well as the story will start to pick up in the next few chapters and i'll be introducing some new characters and some old friends.**

 **Sadly i do not own anything related to Camp Half-blood and have had many a party with friends where we lament that it does not belong to any of us. )': oh well nothing to do about it now.**

Sterling Archer was all alone. Running as fast as his legs could carry him. Away from the monsters, away from his old life and home. His father was dead. Gone forever. He would never see him again. Sterling had no one else. No one else in the world cared about the Archer. He was alone.

When that thought ran through his head, he collapsed. Fell to a heap on the forest floor. He had never been alone in his life. His father had always been there. Through everything that had happened. He'd always been there to protect Sterling, but now he wasn't. Sterling was on his own in a big forest, a big world. He curled into himself on the mossy ground, sobbing his pain out.

The tears hadn't stopped since his father had uttered his last words. Now they fell harder than before, sobs wrenching themselves from his throat. His mind was struggling to accept what it knew had happened. The image of his father's dying body burned into his mind's eye. Face white under his dark, short beard, mounted atop what was left of his neck. There had been so much blood, the flesh was shredded, and more could be seen than should ever be seen. Broad, muscular chest gasping for his last breaths while he attempted to reach for his son. Hands unrecognizable; bones visible, fingers missing, and even more blood. The crimson liquid was spilled out all over the ground. Pooled around Sterling's knees and seeping into his jeans.

Sterling made himself sick thinking about that scene. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and heaved. More sobs broke from him as he laid his head on his arms. Loud and pain filled. Tragic enough to pull on anyone's heartstrings. That is, if there had been anyone around to hear.

Sterling clutched his father's hunting jacket tightly to his chest. There was blood in the sleeves and on the collar. The silver leather was streaked with dirt and wet with tears. He rolled over onto his back, an action that was complained about loudly by the still open cuts on his back. The ripped up fabric of his t-shirt was sticking to the bloody cuts. He needed to get the dirt cleaned out of it and get it wrapped up. But he didn't have the strength to do anything. He wanted to curl up on the ground until he joined his father. He rolled off his back and wrapped the jacket around himself. Laying his head down in the dirt.

He heard the howling of the wolves getting closer, but didn't move. He was in too much pain, physical and emotional. Minutes passed as he waited for them to catch up to him. He didn't care about his life. The wolves were breaking through the trees. They circled around him, waiting for him to move before they struck.

One growled at him, challenging him to fight. But he couldn't. He didn't want to. He wanted to be with his father, he was willing to die if that was what it took. There was no one left for him here. He had nothing left to live for.

An awful sense of guilt took over him. He couldn't just give up. His father would be so disappointed. His father had given his life to save him. Sterling couldn't betray that sacrifice by letting himself be killed. Especially not by the same wolves who had killed his father. Anger roared in his ears. The wolves had murdered his father. Now they had to pay. He would make them pay.

He got to his knees and watched the wolves circling. He pulled the jacket all the way on, strung his bow and took aim at the first wolf. The look in its eyes was one of challenge. He screamed in rage as he released the arrow. The wolf fell and the rest moved in. Suddenly he was fighting enemies on every front. He was shooting arrows in every direction, one after another. He fought with fury as all the anger left him. Hot tears streamed down his face. He struck down every wolf that came at him.

The last one pounced on him. He waited for the pain of teeth and claws sinking into him before the relief of death. Neither ever came. Instead the wolf yelped in surprise and disdain when it came into contact with the silver leather. It couldn't tear the fabric.

He looked up in surprise and fire an arrow into the equally shocked wolf. The jacket was armor! That shouldn't be possible, he'd seen this jacket get torn before. So how? And why?

He remembered what his father had said. That his mother was a Greek goddess. Could she be watching out for him? Why would she care about the child she left on his father's doorstep? He didn't know. But it didn't matter. If she was a goddess, that meant she was alive. She was out there. And she cared about him. He had to find her!

He wasn't alone. The thought brought another sob to his throat, but this one was of relief. He could almost feel her watching him, worried. The relief only lasted a moment. He didn't actually know who she was. Or how to find her. "No!" he cried out. How could he find her, a goddess? That was probably impossible. Then he got an idea. "Mom? Can you hear me? You're a goddess, so do you have that kind of power?" There was no response. "If you can h-hear me. Then please, please help me. I need help. Please."

Nothing happened. The woods were silent. He wanted to cry in frustration. He began to doubt again. Maybe she wasn't there. He had only been imagining the feelings of her near. A twig snapped behind him.

He whirled around, an arrow on the string before he could think, he came face to face with a stag. The animal was majestic. It looked at him with large, shining eyes. Giving off a calming aura. Sterling lowered his bow. The stag walked towards him. He stood before the demigod, staring in his eyes. An understanding past between them. The stag bowed its head to the boy. It laid its antlers on his shoulders. Sterling held onto one and the stag pulled him up onto his feet. He kept a firm hand on the stag as it led him through the forest.

Sterling Archer's life had changed forever. He could never go back to where he came from. He could only move forward until he found his mother. She would give him a new home. His father was dead. But he wasn't alone. His mother had come through for him. She was all he had left and he wouldn't give up until he found her.


End file.
